


Home Away From Home

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [2]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), DCU
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, POV Female Character, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Krypto, we're not in Kansas anymore.





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the femslash100 prompt "share."
> 
> Yeah, I'm pretty sure Babs doesn't actually live in the dorms, but I can dream!

It was only when Kara dropped her suitcases to the floor with a loud thunk that Barbara looked up from her laptop. Pulling an ear bud out, she eyed her.

"Rough weekend?"

Kara laughed as she plopped onto her bed. "Hardly."

"It was weird not having you around this weekend." Barbara placed her laptop aside then stood and strode over. She took a seat on the edge of Kara's bed, her fingers slipping through strands of blonde hair.

"Did I miss anything too exciting?" While she wasn't one to fly off as soon as the final bell rang on Friday afternoons, she'd been fighting the urge to go home for weeks. It was a war she could only fight for so long.

"Not unless you count an alien invasion Saturday night and a save the day alarm going off at three a.m. the morning after." Babs wiped a lock of ginger hair away from her eyes. "Bumblebee, Wondie, and I had a study session on Friday night."

"Nice. We got dinner in town Saturday night, but mostly stuck around the farm. I came home to a backload of chores!"

"Had to have been worth it for the home cooking alone."

Kara nodded as best she could without sitting up.

"And Martha sent you back with cookies, right?"

"Maybe," she responded, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Sharing is the super thing to do."

Kara sat up, wrapping an arm around Barbara's waist. "Is this why you're so glad I'm back?"


End file.
